Jun Hatano-Jones
Appearance For lack of a better word, Jun is quite the looker. With immersive obsidian eyes and a compelling jawline, the boy easily stands out within a crowd. Prestiging at a height of 5'9", or 175.3 cm (for those not from America), Jun is a lean and lithe individual. His muscles are well defined and his body is evenly toned and fit. This is mainly due to the training given by various fitness trainers who've worked with him on the myriad movies he's been cast in the past. His skin is a light mocha brown in color, smooth to the touch, and glistening without many blemishes, if any at all. A gift from his African-American father, he uses a number skincare routines to keep his skin cleansed. This is also, partially, because of the daily, incessant nagging of his agent, Masa, who makes sure he's always in top physique and semblance for whatever potential role may come his way. Jun's hair also well kept. Short, black, and curly, he keeps it cut in a nice temp fade that accentuates his features, similar to his same-colored eyebrows. Overall, Jun is in exemplary shape for someone of his age and amply takes care of himself, allowing him to take on a variety of roles he's interested in. When in school, Jun wears the designated UA uniform in a proper fashion. He's not usually one for untidiness, and some can say, by his mannerisms and general appearance, that he's somewhat of a perfectionist. When out of his uniform, Jun is usually seen wearing something bland and unassuming. A sweater and a pair of grey capris is usually his go to attire, though this changes frequently. Personality Jun, in all definition and understanding, is pragmatic. Above all else he believes in doing the most logical thing that will come to the most optimal result. He usually comes off as a bland and insipid person to those who do not know him well. One might say he's downright prosaic, and to a point, they'd be right. Jun, due to the teachings of his mother, believes himself a vessel, a white board yet to be filled with character and emotion. Using this logic, Jun has become an amazing actor. In his young acting career, his personality has never clashed with any of the characters he's needed to play, because he simply has none. His mother had taught him at a young age to forget about himself, and focus only on his plan, his mission, which was to make in in life. Due to that upbringing, Jun has been stripped of his identity, simply a living, breathing husk of what he used to be. Along with that tasteless personality, comes a sense of balance, and acumen. Jun is able to think clearly about the situation at hand because he rarely has a characterized thought process outside of that circumstance. This is a strength, as well as a personal weakness, one his elder brother has tried to break time and time again, to no avail. It has come to the point where Jun has lost his presence at certain points. If he didn't open his mouth to speak, Jun would be come a silhouette, a spiritless being. This is Jun's greatest fault, and one those closest to him have tried to mend. From his brother, to even his agent, Masa. As Jun enters into the Remedial Her Class of 2-A, he hopes to get into the mind of a hero, what exactly it means to want to save someone, and maybe, just maybe, he'll also be able to gain that sense of self. Just maybe. History Jun's father, Ethan Jones, was a travelling journalist from Boston, Massachusetts. As he made a trip to Japan to cover a breaking story of the new heroes that'd come to light within the small country, he met an aspiring actress, named Keiko. The two easily hit it off as she helped him tour the city of Musutafu and they furthered their friendship afterwards. Soon they were dating, and a year later, they were married. A few years in the future and they would have their first child, Hideo. The boy was an exceptional child, with his father's spritely personality and his mother's charm, the parents knew that their son would grow up to be a great man. As he grew, seeing the various amazing heroes around him, Hideo aspired to be just like them when he reached the designated age. It only took two years and, in the month of September, Hideo would be gifted with a little brother, Jun. At the time of his birth, the family had taken a trip back to Keiko's parent's home outside of Musutafu. His father, soon after his second child was born, had been called in to Musutafu to cover an ongoing battle between the hero All Might and a famed villain. The man kissed his wife, first-born, and newly-arrived child goodbye as he rushed back into the city to witness the battle. A few hours later, and Keiko received a call from the Musutafu Prefectural Hospital. Ethan had suffered a critical injury during his journalistic endeavors. The left side of his ribs had been completely crushed from a falling piece of debris. Keiko did her best. Gathering up her children, and with the help of her parents, the weak woman hurried to her husband's aid. By the time she'd reached however, it was too late. He'd taken his last breath just five minutes prior. That was the day Jun's aspirations ended, and the day he would lose his sense of self, the day he was born. From then on Keiko became colder to her children. The mother would rather have them survive, than be happy. Forcing them into their studies, she pushed for them to be grade A students, and they were. Hideo was top in his class by the top in his class by the time he finished junior high, and Jun was quickly following his brother's coattails. However, Hideo hadn't given up on his dream of becoming a hero. This obviously caused disarray between him and his mother, and soon, in order to follow his dreams, Hideo left the family to stay with his aunt. He was soon accepted to a top-notch high-school, pursuing a Hero career against his mother's wishes.Jun was dealt the short end of the stick. Being younger, he was easily malleable, and his mother made use of this. Seeing he had her looks (she was a charmer), Keiko decided to introduce him into the acting world. Contacting her agent, she was able to get him a few headshots and a couple of interviews. Within a few years, he was a young star of the ongoing TV-show "Nothing but Family". He also acted in a number of movies. He played the son of the main character in "The Soulless Sniper" which was based around a soldier who protected his family from assailants by using his sniper skills, an apprentice cook on "Heat it Up" which focused on his journey to the top, with his Chef de Partie to guide him, and "Swim to Win", a story about a boy trying to win scholarship money by winning a swimming contest in his hometown against all odds. Soon he was 15, and his new agent, Masa, had acquired him the lead role in a new film, "A Hero's Will." He would play the hero who's goal to become number one, with an old-washed up mentor to direct him down the right path. Deciding it would be best that he experience the struggles of making it to the status of "Hero" it was by Masa's recommendation that Jun took the Entrance Exam this summer. Just barely passing, he was able to enter the Remedial Hero Course at U.A. High. As he enters into a new chapter of his life, maybe Jun will be able gain some sense of autonomy, as he truly learns what it means to be a hero. Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Quirk Exchange - Fundamentally, Jun's Quirk allows him to swap one target's Quirk with another's for up to five minutes. This can be done up to three times, and can only be done to four people at a time before needing to recharge. This Quirk doesn't discriminate between Emitter, Transformation, or Mutation-class Quirks. The ring around Jun's pupils pulses a bright blue to signify the Quirk's activation. For example, a person with a fire-based Quirk and one with the ability to turn his or her body into blades will, once in Jun's line of sight, switch abilities at a cellular level. Within moments each will have the other's Quirk. To most others, this Quirk would seem weak and very easily conquerable. However, it is actually incredibly strong. When Quirks switch between users, they're wrought with confusion. What just happened? How did this happen? How do they activate their Quirk now? Would it hurt if they do? The simplicity of their shock is what Jun banks on in a fight, and uses to his full advantage, allowing him to act swiftly and take them down as quickly as possible. Jun categorizes his Quirk as being utility-based, and usually doesn't use it unless he absolutely has to, as with its strengths come big weaknesses. If the two or more opponents remember that they still have Quirks to use, the battle can be over more quickly than Jun would like to admit. Another drawback is the recharge of 10 minutes in which he cannot activate his Quirk whatsoever. However, over the years, Jun has learned to perfect his Quirk to the point that it works for him, more so than against him. Natural Abilities Other Abilities Stats Equipment and Weapons Relationships Trivia *Jun is fairly proficient in cooking, hunting, swimming, hand-to-hand combat, and a plethora of other things, including being multilingual. *The name "Jun" means "obedient" in English translation. Category:Character Category:MHA Character Category:Male Category:U.A. Student Category:XDenshaX/Dennys